Deseo cumplido ¿o no?
by Rachel Rathbone
Summary: Edward desea ser humano para estar con Bella, la Muerte lo escucha y cumple su deseo. Pero, no todo es como uno lo desea... o se imagina... Mal Summary. Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. ¡Lean, por favor, soy nueva!
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, es obra y arte de Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Prefacio.**

Me arrepentí del maldito día en que se cumplió mi deseo.

Rogué ser humano, para estar con mi Bella. Pero ahora siquiera acercarme peligraba a su vida como jamás había hecho. ¿Y si volvía a transformarme? Carlisle me había dado esa opción. Aunque yo me había negado. Sería neófito otra vez, con una sed incontrolable, y peligraría la vida de Bella muchísimo más que antes, muchísimo más que ahora. Sabía que ella estaba del otro lado de ésta pared, sentada, llorando; podía sentirlo como una segunda piel: la tristeza de ella era la mia, su pena, mi pena, su dolor, mi dolor.

Carlisle dudaba de poder hacer otra cosa que morderme; quería que sobreviviera aunque yo le ruegue que me deje morir. Sabía también que se apenaba por la suerte de Bella si yo moría, ya que para él ella era su pequeña, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta. Por una vez desde hace mucho, odié el ser un débil y frágil humano. Era humano justo cuando Bella más necesitaba mi protección como vampiro, justo cuando más necesitaba yo protegerla y ayudarla en todo.

La Muerte había hablado. "Solo la vida es capaz de vencer a la muerte" ... ¿que significaría?

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí llego con mi primera historia, espero les guste. ¡Soy bastante nuevecita en esto! Por favor, comenten :3**

**Comentario = Yo feliz :D y continuación más rápida!**

_**Rachel Off!**_


	2. Encuentro Inesperado

**Capítulo I: Encuentro inesperado.**

Jasper y Emmett se despidieron mientras iban en busca de algo para cazar ellos, luego de atrapar a el puma en la reserva. Sus mentes, relativamente en calma, decían que tenían pensado hacer una apropiada apuesta para ver quien cazaba el animal más grande. Suspiré. En momentos como éste, lo menos que quería era pensar y jugar con ellos como lo hacía hacía años.

Lo que ahora quería era estar con Bella, abrazarla, besarla, sentir su dulce aroma; inhalar el buque sin beber el vino.

Sabía que ahora estaba con Alice, yo le había pedido a mi hermana, con todo descaro, que la secuestrase. Aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba no había sido una buena idea. Bella merecía su libertad. Y, como me había dicho a mi mismo hacía horas, todo lo que no quería que Bella viese a Jacob era solo parte de mi prejuicio ante los licántropos. Así que, si eso hacía feliz a Bella, con todo el dolor de mi corazón helado podría soportarlo; si ella lloraba, o se sentía mal, sabía que era culpa mía.

Con que Bella fuera feliz, yo podría existir. Y si su felicidad se haría al ser una de los nuestros... debía aceptarlo.

Hermano, nos vemos en el lugar en el que estás ahora en media hora... ¡oye, Emmett! ¡Que demonios! ¿¡De donde carajos sacó ese oso!? oí los pensamientos alterados de Jasper, los cuales me hicieron reír.

Cacé con rapidez, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía minutos de sobra. Quince minutos exactamente. Entonces, me decidí llamar a Bella.

Rebusque mi celular, pero lo había perdido. O mejor dicho, había desaparecido. Bufé. Ahora solo debería correr. Por suerte, Emmett y Jasper percibirían que me había ido y no se quedarían esperándome Aunque yo tampoco pensaba esperarlos ahora.

Comencé a correr. Desde California hasta Forks era bastante, pero me detuve en varias ocasiones al oír mentes de campistas, excursionistas y mochileros. Entonces, lo sentí.

No era un aroma, ni un pensamiento; una presencia. Algo que me seguía, algo que me perseguía, algo oscuro, siniestro, opaco. Paré mi corrida, quedando en un claro renegrido del bosque. Todo estaba marchito, los árboles, las flores, el césped... ¿Que había pasado aquí?

—Tu mente es realmente fantástica, Edward, lo noté en mil novecientos dieciocho. Me daba lástima que tanta belleza e inteligencia fueran desperdiciadas... así que motivé a Carlisle a que te salvase...

Busque con la mirada. ¿Y esa voz? Porque era una voz. Una voz cantarina y femenina, pero parecía de ultratumba, como resonando en mi cabeza. Aunque en aquel apagado y muerto claro, no se veía absolutamente nada. No había olores. No había esencias Solo una permanente muerte y soledad a mi alrededor, lo cual logro hacerme sentir mareado, a pesar de saber que era imposible.

Seguí buscando con la mirada.

—Oh, Edward Masen querido, muchas cosas son imposibles, pero conmigo nada lo es... absolutamente nada... —la voz sonó cada vez más real, como si fuese saliendo de mi cabeza para hacerse en el sonido. Finalmente, encontré aquello de donde la voz salia. Era una sombra negra bajo más sombras de abetos. Parecía ser una figura delgada y menuda, muy pequeña, que se acercó, despojándose de aquella capa negra que se deshizo como sombra.

La mujer era hermosa, muchísimo más que cualquier vampiro que yo haya visto, muchísimo más hermosa que Rosalie o Heidi. Su piel era blanca y reluciente, sus ojos del más intenso color negro que centelleaba como carbones encendidos, sus pestañas largas y tupidas hacían ver grandes sus ojos, finas cejas renegridas, nariz delgada, cuerpo maravilloso y cincelado en porcelana, propio de una modelo. A ojos humanos sería realmente atractiva, con su escultural figura ceñida en un negro vestido de estilo Morticia Adams, pero, a mis ojos, la más bella era mi Bella... sin excepción.

La mujer soltó una gloriosa carcajada.

—¡Y sigues diciendo que ella es más hermosa! Me has de sorprender, Edward Masen, de veras he hecho bien en dejarte vivir.

Observe sus ojos, que parecieran querer hipnotizarme. Ella sonrió.

—De veras no se te escapa nada. Y, supongo que sabrás quien soy, ¿no es así, Edward? —su voz se hizo más aterciopelada, mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza: toda mi vida, como si ella la estuviese enviando, mis momentos como humano, mis padres, mi juventud, mi pasión por la guerra, mi adoración por la música desde que tenía cinco años, mi madre, cuando me transformaron... mi vida...

Lo comprendí de inmediato.

Claro. La Muerte.

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡He regresado! **

**¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Sé que es demasiado corto, pero no se me ocurría mucho =S ¿Que creen que hace la muerte allí?¿Para que habrá ido con Edward? **

**¡Por fis, comenten! Comentario = Yo feliz. Yo feliz = Continuación más rápida C: **

**¡Les aclaro a todos que ya casi tengo el siguiente capítulo terminado! ¡Hagan preguntas, ninguna duda en responder! ¡Y muchas, muchas gracias por leer! =3**


	3. El Acuerdo

**Capítulo II: El acuerdo.**

La Muerte sonrió cuando la reconocí. Parecía satisfecha, con una serenidad tal que hasta yo podía sentirla en el ambiente. Su sonrisa de carnosos labios negros era pícara y sardonica, lo suficiente para inquietarme a pesar de la serenidad que ella proyectaba en mi.

—Es asombroso como eres capaz de descubrir quien soy yo. Muchas otras persona tan solo pensaban que les hacía una cruel broma. Aunque llega a ser muy satisfactorio cuando me llevo aquellas vidas —esbozo una sonrisa, enseñando blancos dientes que parecían ser filosos, parecían dar peligro. A pesar de aquello, no sentí miedo. Se carcajeo, disfrutando de algo que yo no sabía.

Sus ojos negros se encontraron nuevamente con los míos. Esta vez, centelleaban como si una idea acabara de pasar por su mente. Una mente de la cual no podía leer. Aunque era obvio, ¿verdad? ¿Quien podría ser capaz de leerle la mente a la mismisima muerte?

—Creo que nosotros tenemos algo que arreglar, Edward. Tú —me señalo con sus largos dedos blancos, con uñas largas, negras y pintiagudas, mientras su voz aterciopelada tomaba un matiz más dulce, seductor— me haz hechos grandes favores. Me he llevado a muchas personas al infierno gracias a ti, gracias a tu forma justiciera. Y, por ello, he de decir que te debo... muchas cosas. Muchas vidas.

Me quede helado. ¿La Muerte me estaba agradeciendo por las vidas que yo había robado?¿Por esa atrocidad?

Frunció su ceño perfecto.

—Oye, vamos, si tienes un trabajo de tiempo completo de llevar a espíritus al Cielo o al Infierno, no me culpes por querer que sea más rápido para poder relajarme un poco —se quejó, soltando un bufido que me hizo reír. Me dedico una sonrisa—. Y puedes llamarme Sabrina. Tantos años de manejarme entre humanos me ha hecho querer conseguir algún nombre.

Rodó los ojos, y de derepente, la Muerte, Sabrina, no me parecio más que una chica vestida de negro y con un animo bipolar. Sonreí de lado ante su mirada fulminante.

—Yo no soy bipolar —sentenció, mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa. Rode los ojos. Okay, acababa de pensar que la muerte era bipolar y me estaba fulminando con la mirada. Debería tener miedo. Pero no lo tenía. Más bien, me sentía confundido, quizá... hasta un tanto sobresaltado, asombrado. En momentos como este, necesitaba a Jasper para que definiera la emoción.

La sonrisa de Sabrina creció más.

—Oh, si, Jasper Vicent Withlock, Mayor, confederado. Me ha dado también motivos para adorarlo —sonrió, con suavidad—. Dale las gracias de mi parte cuando lo veas.

Alce las cejas, asombrado. De veras tenía buena memoria. Ni Jasper mismo recordaba su segundo nombre. Sabrina volvió a sonreír, halaga.

—Edward, sinceramente, cuando has vivido más que la existencia misma, tu memoria es tal que recuerdas hasta el primer día. Tengo una memoria aún más perfecta que vosotros, los vampiros. Pero claro, casi siempre estoy distraida, mucho más que vosotros. Imaginate: puedo saber que pasa en cada rincón del mundo las venticuatro horas al día, quien muere, quien es bueno, quien es malo. A veces pienso que la omnipotencia me ha vuelto loca —se quejó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No hice más que soltar una carcajada. Entonces, el rostro de ella se volvió serio.

—Bien, te he distraído, pero jamás fue mi intención. Quiero que sepas que te debo algo grande. Y, como he visto, Isabella Swan también merece algo más que solo besos miedosos por tu parte —me sonrió, e hizo una mueca—. La pobre chica te ama, ¡y tú solo la besas! Creo que ella daría hasta su vida por algo más contigo. Y no bromeo.

Le fruncí el ceño. Ella sonrió.

—Por ello, he decidido hacerte una oferta. Y ya sé cual es tu respuesta. Sí.

Me quede helado, nuevamente. En sus ojos podía ver la emoción, la expectación. Si al principio me había parecido malvada, ahora creo que me parecía una copia madura y con cabello largo de Alice. Sabrina se carcajeo.

—Si, si, tu hermana. Mary Alice Brandon siempre fue una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Claro que ella no sabe ni puede saber que yo existo. Aunque es realmente fantastico leer su mente, ver el futuro —sus ojos centellearon—. Fue asombroso cuando vosotros estuvieron en Italia. Debo considerar que, a pesar de todas las historias de todo el mundo, la vuestra, de los Cullen, es una de las que más me atrapa. Los patéticos mortales no tienen mucho que yo quiera, pero... —dejo la frase en suspenso, con sus negros ojos centelleando como ónices brillantes—. Bien, ya me perdí. Mi oferta es sobre ti. No puedo hacer milagros, no soy Dios, pero... puedo darte tu vida por creo que cinco o séis meses. Y luego veré a que trato llego con el Mandamás.

Su expresión de emoción y fantasía me hizo titubear. ¿Acababa de proponerme...?¿Acababa de decir que yo podía volver a vivir?¿Por séis meses?¿Que podría volver a vivir por séis meses? Si tuviese sangre, se me hubiese helado.

Sabrina gorjeo una carcajada.

—No deberás preocuparte mucho tiempo por ello. Si aceptas, lo cual sé que haras más por corazonada que por videncia, vivirás séis meses como humano. Tu corazón latirá. La sangre correrá por tus venas. Tu cabello crecerá, al igual que tus uñas. Podras dormir, comer... pero no leer mentes, obviamente. Si como humano no podías, no podrás ahora tampoco. Y bien, Edward, ¿aceptas mi trato?

Con una sonrisa de lado a lado, ella avanzó. Su mano derecha quedo flotando a medio metro de mi, con sus uñas de brillante negro centelleando a la viva noche como sus ojos.

—¿Que pasará luego de esos séis meses? —dude, y sus cejas se fruncieron, más como preocupación que como enfado. Se encogió de hombros.

—Si hago arreglos, seguirás siendo humano. Si no... bien, creo que comenzarás de nuevo una dolorosa transformación.

El trato me pareció justo y desee que arregle mi mortalidad. Estreche su mano con un fuerte apretón. Y, de la nada, ella desapareció, dejando una voz flotando en aquel claro... _"Nos mantendremos en contacto..."_

Solté un gemido. Un dolor punzante me quemaba el pecho, el lugar donde estaba mi corazón. Comenzó a faltarme el aire y todo se volvió negro. Me encontraba sofocado, con un punzante dolor que parecía quemarme desde el pecho hasta el resto del cuerpo... pude sentir como se movía, como iba corriendo a mi cuello, a mis brazos, a mis dedos.

Agónico, me deje llevar a una nueva inconsiencia provocada por el dolor.

Me pregunté donde estaría. Abrí los ojos de forma suave. Podía oler la tierra. El césped. Pero nada más. Mis dedos hacían tacto con la rugosa tierra de la cual estaba acostado. Comencé a levantarme, frotandome el cuello. Me dolía de forma fuerte por haber dormido en el suelo.

Haber dormido...

El cielo me dio una imagen despejada, un lúgubre amanecer teñido de gris. Solte un suspiro. El cansansio me agarrotaba los músculos adormecidos.

Podía ver el bosque, pero no sabía donde estaba. El burbugeo de un arrollo me hiso descolocarme un poco, y al mismo tiempo llevarme a la realidad de donde me encontraba, ya que, sin ese pequeño detalle, podría haber corrido en círculos sin encontrar nada conocido.

Si caminaba a mi izquierda, entraría al jardín de Esme. A mi casa. Una emoción fuerte y poderosa logro acompasar mi pecho. Donde, me concentre... latía mi corazón.

Era humano.

* * *

**¡Estaba inspirada! Y bien, chicas, ¿que piensan acerca de esto?¿Creen que Sabrina es buena?¿Mala? Como sea, ****¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

** Yo sería muy feliz con un par de comentarios más :P Ya saben: Comentarios = Yo feliz. Yo feliz = ¡Continuación rápida!**

** Y la historia transcurre en Eclipse... creo que ubique bien. La noche en la que Edward despertó humano es cuando Rosalie le acaba de contar su historia a Bella, y creo que ella se enfadara un poquito... umm... ¿que opinan?**

_Rachel Off!_


End file.
